Kagura
by Onmyuji
Summary: Por Kagura me entregué a la medicina, pero me alejé de mi país. Por Kagura reencontré las fuerzas para volver, pero casi pierdo la vida en el intento. Y por ella voy a recuperar lo que me arrebataste de las manos... Naraku. En respuesta al reto pedido por Agatha Romaniev en el foro ¡Siéntate! @
1. Llegada

**Disclaimer:** _Inuyasha, Sengoku O Togi Zoushi_ es propiedad intelectual de _Rumiko Takahashi_.

* * *

**Kagura**

**por Onmyuji**

* * *

**1.**

* * *

Sintió una extraña nostalgia mientras sus pies marcaban un camino que no soñaba volver a pisar. Ni ahora, ni nunca. Pero ahí estaba él. Irónicamente, regresó tal como se fue, con un pequeño bolso, donde guardaba algunos objetos de valor meramente personal; algo de dinero en la billetera y un sinfín de recuerdos alborotados en su cabeza.

_«Oh, querido. Yo sé que Kagura es especial para ti. Por eso no podrás evitar regresar»._

Evocó una voz sedosa hablando despacio por el auricular, aún incapaz de entender cómo habían dado con él. No había dejado rastro detrás de él al marcharse; ¿qué les hacía pensar que podrían convencerlo de volver?

_«La enfermedad de Kagura ha empeorado»._

Y ahora estaba aquí.

―Pasajeros del vuelo K-4877 con origen en Ghana. Favor de no olvidar sus pertenencias antes de abandonar la sala de pasajeros. Les deseamos un buen viaje. ―Se escuchaba la voz en un parlante dar unas últimas indicaciones que él, desde luego, ignoró. Tenía más prisa por salir de ese congestionado lugar y refugiarse en otros sitios más familiares.

Se sentó en alguna de las bancas que encontró a lo largo de los andenes, en su camino a la salida, demasiado abrumado para poder caminar con tranquilidad y respiró profundo sin detenerse realmente a descansar propiamente. Vaya. Inhaló para tranquilizarse y luego se dejó caer por completo en el respaldo del asiento.

Habían pasado ya diez años.

_«Sólo tú puedes ayudarla»._

_«¿Y no tiene a su servicio esos caros especialistas?»._

_«Ella no necesita a cualquier especialista»._

Aquellas palabras le hacían sentir _algo_. Aunque no estaba seguro que las palabras de ella fueran realmente tan esperanzadoras como él las había interpretado. Pero pedían ayuda.

Y él no podía negar la ayuda.

Su última parte del trayecto a la salida lo llevó con más calma, preguntándose lo que haría al salir del aeropuerto finalmente. Quizás comer en ese oportuno local de okonomiyaki que estaba en Ginza antes de poner un pie cerca de lo que alguna vez llamó _hogar_.

Hogar. Palabra graciosa viniendo de un hombre que podía tenerlo todo, menos uno de esos.

Sus pasos lo llevaron hasta la estación de taxis, pero estaba harto de sentarse y quería desperezar las piernas, así que optó por salir caminando de las inmediaciones de aquel gran lugar. La nostalgia de recorrer sitios ya olvidados le hacía sentir algunas cosquillas en la base del estómago, recuerdos que ahora resultaban extrañamente amargos a sus ojos adultos.

Siempre había sido culpa de...

―Naraku.

Extraño podía sonar el evocar aquel nombre tan de pronto, y con ese odio. Odio que desde luego él nunca pudo sentir. Por eso, cuando se dio cuenta de que no había sido él quien había soltado su nombre, giró el rostro para buscar fuente alguna de aquello y ya a las afueras del aeropuerto, rodeado de gente por todas partes, le fue relativamente sencillo encontrar a una joven pareja observándolo con atención. Una joven mujer de cabellos oscuros que de lejos no parecía reconocer, mirándolo con completo terror; y a su lado un hombre de cabellos platinados y una recia mirada que escupía odio cual si fuera veneno.

Aquello no podía estar bien.

―¡Naraku, bastardo! ―Era ese joven quien le gritaba. Y esta vez lo había hecho con mayor fuerza. Pero él no era Naraku, ¿es que nadie parecía notarlo, más allá del parecido físico?

Aturdido por sentirse amenazado por aquel grito, hizo lo único que se le ocurrió en ese momento. Avanzar. Avanzar entre la gente hasta que tuvo el espacio suficiente para correr. Huir de aquel lugar y escapar de los oportunos ojos de alguien que le había confundido.

Pero cual si fuera hecho a propósito, una broma barata sacada de alguna película; una vuelta en el lugar incorrecto y se encontró a sí mismo acorralado en algún callejón, en medio de alguna parte de la gran ciudad de Tokyo.

―Ahí estás, cabrón. ―Alguien le cerró por completo el paso y le impidió la huída. Y de pronto solo temblaba, temeroso de aquella amenazante voz―. ¿Creíste que te ocultarías por siempre? ¿Que nada pasaría después de lo que hiciste? Eres un hijo de puta.

Él, que no entendía que estaba pasando en lo absoluto, dio un paso hacia atrás sobre sus pies, donde la basura regada en el suelo lo hizo ponerse más nervioso, resbalar y caer. Era un muchacho, el de cabellos plateados que le dedicaba esa mirada de oro fundido ardiendo en las llamas de la venganza.

Sólo se quedó ahí, incapaz de hacer nada por defenderse.

―Te mataré por haber matado a Kikyou. ―Y sintió que la vida se le iba a escapar del cuerpo en ese mismo momento. ¡Porque él nunca había matado a nadie! Ni siquiera en los más terribles casos había perdido una sola vid-...

Una patada en la cara lo lanzó lejos, sin darle tiempo a reflexionar sobre lo que había ocurrido. Cuando trató de incorporarse, su boca sangraba y su mejilla también.

La figura sombría y malvada que lo atacó se acercó a su persona, tronando nudillos. Luego una sonrisa peor que macabra enmarcó una perfecta sonrisa perruna que lo acompañaría en sus más terribles pesadillas.

―Y esto es por haber hecho llorar a Kagome. ―Y mientras un golpe llegaba de no sabía dónde, su cuerpo se hacía un ovillo tratando de escapar del dolor, mientras todo se volvía negro y él se gritaba internamente lo arrepentido que estaba de haber colocado un pie de vuelta en Japón.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo 1.**

* * *

_**PS.**_ Juas juas(?) toda esta tardanza fue plan con maña :P sé que este reto estaba programado para entregarlo el 14 de este mes, pero me tomé una pequeña libertad X3 (espero que no te importe x3) de publicarlo para estas fechas, que mañana, 30 de enero, cumples años :D

¡Feliz Cumpleaños, Agatha! De verdad que mi admiración por ti no se acaba, al contrario, sigue creciendo :D eres una chica super admirable y de verdad que me encanta cómo escribes y todo lo que te he aprendido X3 (cofcofNarakuxKaguracofcof), definitivamente eres la Reina del Crack y eres la mejor :D espero que no te moleste que me haya tomado, aparte, la libertad de hacer esta idea multichapter XD que lo escribo con todo mi cariño para ti :D

Al resto de mis lectores, gracias por pasarse :P ya me conocen, voy y vengo, soy inconstante en ocasiones, pero denme el mérito, empecé a explorar fandoms :P no quiere decir que dejaré este fandom, ¡Jamás! X3 así que espero muy pronto seguir publicando de mis OTPs de este fandom y muchos, muuucho más fanfics para ustedes :D

Nos leemos muy pronto (realmente espero que sí, que el trabajo apenas me dio tiempo de empezar a escribir xD)

**_Onmi._**


	2. Despertar

**Disclaimer:** _Inuyasha, Sengoku O Togi Zoushi_ es propiedad intelectual de _Rumiko Takahashi_.

* * *

**Kagura**

**por Onmyuji**

* * *

**2.**

* * *

Todo era negro. Negro como los recuerdos que habían abandonado su mente. La memoria se le había convertido en algo difuso y doloroso que con mucho afán había luchado por evadir, por ocultar, pero no estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo llevaba aquella situación.

El olor rápidamente penetró su nariz, arrugándola como acto instintivo. Sus sentidos volvieron en un golpe y de pronto era consciente de su alrededor. Reconocía los sonidos y ese olor que se la había instalado en la nariz.

Algo no andaba bien.

Quiso moverse, pero se sorprendió al saberse postrado sobre una cama. ¡Una cama! Él nunca dormía en horas de trabajo. Intentó con más fuerza el movimiento, a pesar de sentirse débil. Entonces una mano suave y delgada, con dedos finos como de mujer, se posó sobre la suya y lo detuvo.

―_Hitomi_.

Sus ojos se abrieron muy, muy despacio al saberse llamado. Encontrándose una mirada lastimera que dolorosamente, provocó que su corazón se resquebrajara.

―K-... K-...

―No te esfuerces, Hitomi. Aún estás muy débil. ―Había una especie de ansiedad en los ojos de ella que le costaba identificar. ¿Qué era? Se quedó a mudo mientras la observaba, tan hermosa como la recordaba. Llevaba un kimono de colores atrevidos, poco adecuados para su status, pero la mirada, el maquillaje, hasta el cabello; todo era igual. Eso alborotó _algo_ en su interior―. Iré a buscar al médico. ―Y se levantó, dejándolo solo en la cama, caminando rápidamente hacia la salida.

Su cabeza era un remolino de ideas difusas e incoherentes, resultando en su incapacidad de pensar o siquiera reconocer del todo a la mujer que tenía ante sus ojos. Pero algo le parecía familiar...

Sin previo aviso, ella se detuvo súbitamente en el umbral. Él se extrañó de aquello, y observándola mientras le daban la espalda, la escuchó hablar, con pena―. No sabes cuánto me arrepiento de no haberme fijado en ti cuando aún había tiempo.

Él no entendía del todo, pero aquellas palabras le habían provocado no sólo un asco profundo, sino un hueco en el corazón. Y antes de darse cuenta, las lágrimas ya lo habían abordado, cayendo furiosamente de sus ojos hasta las blancas sábanas que lo arropaban. ¿Por qué sentía todas aquellas emociones subiendo por su garganta? Atosigado por lo que sentía, se llevó una mano a la cara y notó entonces que una venda alrededor de sus sienes rodeaba toda su cabeza, atrayendo su curiosidad y, lo que fue más fuerte para él, su miedo.

―¿Cómo se siente, Kagewaki_-sensei_? ―La voz femenina que atrajo su atención apareció de pronto, como esa puerta de salida de aquello que estaba enfrentando con la mente completamente confusa. Alzó la vista, aunque las lágrimas le impedían ver claramente, era la silueta de una mujer de cabellos castaños y bata médica que le observaba con la más infinita de las paciencias.

―¿Q-... quién es...? ―No podía ver claramente, pero esa voz le sonaba conocida de alguna parte. Le daba la impresión de que había sido alguno de sus pacientes. Torpemente se limpió el rostro y observó con mayor claridad, enfocando a lo que parecía una joven mujer que le sonreía auténticamente.

―Mi nombre es Hinamori Sango. Soy la médico internista a cargo de usted. Me informaron que había despertado, así que vine a verlo. ―Se presentó ella amablemente, mientras caminaba hasta su cama y tomaba la silla más cercana a su lado, sentándose junto a la cama y cruzando la pierna derecha por encima de la izquierda.

Llevaba una tabla en su mano y una pluma detrás de la oreja. Le recordaba a la postura que él solía tomar cuando hablaba con uno de sus pacientes.

Debió parecerle muy azorado con su presencia, porque la doctora soltó una risilla cantarina y ligera, antes de sonreírle con mayor gratitud en la voz―. ¿Le sorprende? Después de lo que hizo por Kohaku, supe que debía seguir su ejemplo. Por esa razón tomé el curso de medicina en la universidad casi de inmediato.

Los recuerdos comenzaron a llegar lentamente a su memoria, como si esta se encontrase embotada de pronto. Kohaku, ese nombre lo conocía mejor que bien, y por una buena razón―. Yo-... tu hermano-...

―No se esfuerce por hablar, Kagewaki-sensei. ―La mujer hizo una anotación en su tabla antes de volver a la conversación que sostenía con el ofuscado hombre, que apretó las sábanas entre sus dedos, completamente tenso de la expectativa. Al notarlo así, ella rápidamente se apresuró a elaborar―. Mi hermano fue su primer paciente y el primero que usted operó, hace ya tanto tiempo...

―¿Tanto? Pero si hace tan sólo un par de meses lo di de alta.

Sango entonces tomó una postura más rígida y formal. A él no pareció agradarle la forma en que ella estaba reaccionando a sus escuetos comentarios―. Oh, no. Pero no me lo tome a mal, _sensei_. Lo que sucede es que me temo que tengo que darle una terrible noticia.

―¿Qué-... clase de mala noticia?

Ella tomó una bocanada de aire y respiró profundo y despacio. Luego su mirada se tornó melancólica y triste, mientras observaba el expediente clínico en sus manos. Luego su mirada examinadora lo atravesó duramente, haciéndolo sentir incómodo.

Se imaginó que de esa forma hacía sentir a sus pacientes.

―Hace tres días lo encontraron en medio de un callejón, con una serie de contusiones muy serias en la cabeza. Por alguna razón, ninguna de sus pertenencias fue robada, pero el daño que recibió lastimó un área sensible de su cabeza que responde a los recuerdos y-...

Aquello no le estaba gustando nada. Ahora entendía la desesperación de sus pacientes cuando tenía que informar sobre cualquier clase de padecimiento detectado a través de las consultas. Y se odió a sí mismo por verse reflejado en aquella joven mujer―. Por favor, no me dé más detalles y explíqueme lo que me pasa.

Ella se tomó un minuto más de silencio antes de encontrar lo que parecía ser la terrible noticia que soltaría sobre los hombros del hombre―. Usted padece de un cuadro de amnesia disociativa, Kagewaki-sensei.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo 2.**

* * *

_**PS.**_ Bueno, chan chan chaaaaan :3 aquí está el capítulo dos para Agatha :D las cosas no son ni la puntita del iceberg para Hitomi, que aún tiene muuuuchas cosas que descubrir ahora que el fic parece haber dado un giro sorpresivo para todos.

Como comentario, me pienso tomar algunas licencias sobre el padecimiento de Hitomi, la amnesia disociativa. Es un trastorno en el que se pierde una parte de la memoria, como producto de un hecho estresante o muy fuerte, que de alguna forma provoca que uno "olvide" recuerdos. Aunque claro, la explicación que yo estoy dando es meramente escuetarespecto a todo el cuadro clínico. Es un trastorno serio del que estuve investigando un poco, por lo cual me tomaré algunas licencias al respecto. No olviden que esta clase de padecimientos son realmente serios y como tales, deben de respetarse y tomarse con mucha cautela y precaución, por lo cual espero no estar echándome la soga al cuello D:!

Al margen: Sango se refiere como Kagewaki-sensei a Hitomi, porque en Japón es común usar el término sensei para referirse a los doctores. Realmente no me siento muy cómoda de usar este término, pero hasta no encontrar una mejor forma de expresarlo sin que al leerlo me suene raro, prefiero dejarlo así X3

Oh, y ahora, de seguro me van a estar preguntando, ¿Y dónde mierda está Naraku? XD pues esa es una muy buena pregunta que en algunos capítulos se va a comenzar a resolver XD de momento quiero concentrarme un poco en Hitomi y el cómo va absorbiendo la información que estará recibiendo próximamente, antes de su tan temido encuentro con Naraku :P

Agatha, realmente espero que este capítulo haya cumplido tus expectativas, que ando con todo mientras escribo cada capítulo :P y de hecho, permíteme decirte que tu review hizo que este capítulo doblara su longitud :P así que ya viste la clase de magia que tienes en tus poderosos dedos llenos de crack para las mentes fangirliosas(?) de nosotras tus fans(?) :P

Nos estamos leyendo muy pronto :D

_**Onmi.**_


	3. Razones

**Disclaimer:** _Inuyasha, Sengoku O Togi Zoushi_ es propiedad intelectual de _Rumiko Takahashi_.

* * *

**Kagura**

**por Onmyuji**

* * *

**3.**

* * *

El automóvil se movió en silencio por el pavimento. Las avenidas, aunque llenas de tráfico y vida, no presentaban un retraso para el ya tardío viaje del hombre de cabellos oscuros y mirada apagada.

Dos semanas. Había sido el tiempo que Sango, su auto-declarada médico de cabecera, lo retuvo en el hospital luego de una infinidad de análisis neurológicos que poco tenían razón. _«Es muy raro que esta clase de padecimientos ocurran por lesiones físicas, siempre son por lesiones emocionales y psicológicas. Pero no podemos atrevernos a descartar ninguna posibilidad»_; había aclarado ella, a pesar de su insistencia de sentirse perfectamente bien.

El interior del auto se mantenía sepulcral, lo cual resultaba incómodo para él. En el frente, Byakuya manejaba en completo silencio. A su lado, en el asiento trasero, estaba el objeto de su amor, de todas sus pasiones, de su amor a la medicina. Giraba el rostro a verla y notaba cómo ella se cohibía ante su mirada.

―Oh, querido Hitomi. ¿Realmente querías desaparecer del mapa, no es verdad? ―La hasta ese momento silenciosa Yura, que iba sentada junto a Byakuya, habló. Hitomi giró a verla, a través del espejo retrovisor, pero ella no estaba dirigiéndole la mirada. Confundido, hizo la cabeza a un lado, incapaz de recordar más nada―. ¿Sabes lo difícil que fue rastrearte hasta Ghana? Y ni qué hablar del pésimo servicio de comunicación en África. ¿Qué querías? ¿Morir de ébola? ―Él apenas era capaz de digerir tanta información que ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de pensar―. Ha sido una suerte que pudiera comunicarme contigo. Mira nada más lo pálido y demacrado que estás, querido. Y es una pena que tu cabello esté tan opaco. ¡Pero ya lo decidí! En cuanto lleguemos a casa-...

―Yura, ¿podrías callarte? Hitomi acaba de salir del hospital.

Notó que la mujer se enfurruñaba en el asiento del copiloto y luego todo volvía a quedarse en silencio. A su lado, Kagura hizo lo propio en su lugar, como si quisiera evitar toda clase de contacto con él.

_«¿Tienen todos qué saberlo?»_

_«Sólo si usted desea que lo hagamos del conocimiento de todos sus familiares, doctor»._

―Realmente lo siento. Pero necesitaba un poco de tiempo. ―Dijo, como un intento pobre de excusa, pero aquello salió tan involuntario como las preguntas que comenzaron a gestar en su cabeza para entonces ¿Tiempo para qué? Él mismo no encontraba la respuesta a aquella incógnita. Porque para empezar, ¿qué hacía lejos de su país, de su hogar? Él tenía su vida aquí.

Había elegido estudiar medicina al salir de la preparatoria, con 18 años, cuando ingresó a la carrera con unas de las mejores notas de su generación. Había dado la vida en cuerpo y alma para alcanzar la especialidad, para poder estar siempre para ella y que Kagura lo notara al fin. Pero daba la impresión de que siempre se encontraba a la sombre de una estrella más grande.

―¿Un poco? ¿Diez años te parecen poco?

―¡Yura!

―Pero hey, Yura. Jamás me esperé encontrarlos juntos a ti y a Byakuya.

―Desde hace seis años, _hermano_. ―Y ahora resultaba extrañamente incómodo el ambiente dentro del vehículo. Y que Byakuya le llamara con cierto recelo mientras conducía en silencio, como si hubiese preferido que nunca volviera.

_«Los recuerdos volverán, doctor. Es sólo cuestión de tiempo, tal vez un par de días, o unas cuantas semanas. Sólo no debe perder la esperanza»._ Y realmente rogaba que sus recuerdos volvieran pronto, porque había tantas cosas que comenzaban a levantar preguntas a las que él no tenía respuesta. Y siendo sinceros, hacer público el hecho de que tenía problemas para recordar un período de aparentes diez años, podría ponerlo en una posición muy vulnerable, teniendo en cuenta la clase de familia en la que creció.

Una familia llena de excesos donde el rey lo mantenía a la sombra, ganándole la espalda del hermano menor que justo ahora conducía.

_«Nadie debe saber nada. No quiero ser una carga para ellos»._

_«Como usted lo desee, doctor»._

―Me da gusto. Aunque realmente no me lo esperaba. ―No supo qué más decir, así que se limitó a decir lo que cualquiera en su lugar habría hecho. Pudo ver como los ojos atrevidos y coquetos de Yura le observaron por el retrovisor, sonriendo agradecida de una forma un tanto retorcida.

―¡Keh! Nadie en realidad pensó que la relación de estos dos funcionaría. ―Se giró a ver a Kagura, con la sonrisa llena de sorna en los labios, que agitó su corazón. Ella aún conservaba esa renuencia propia de toda su vida, y eso le gustaba mucho.

No entendía que razones lo habían llevado a alejarse de Kagura pero, ¿Tal vez esta era su oportunidad para acercarse a ella e intentarlo _juntos_?

―Igual que nadie pensó que soportarías a esos engendros del demonio después de que nacieron, _querida_. ―Contraatacó la mujer en el asiento del copiloto.

―No me lo recuerdes, Yura.

―¿Podrían dejar a _mis sobrinos_ fuera de esto, señoras?

Y la sangre se le heló en ese momento.

Ajeno a la rencilla entre las dos mujeres y el conductor, Hitomi se dejó caer pesadamente en el respaldar del asiento trasero, cual si hubiese tenido una suerte de epifanía. Y luego sintió un pequeño dolor en las sienes, al momento en que lo que parecían ser recuerdos, se alborotaban burbujeantes en su cabeza.

.

_«Parecía concentrado en lo que parecía un libro médico cuando sintió pasos aproximarse a la cocina. No parecía prestar mucha atención porque su cuerpo estaba lleno de emociones alegres, emociones encontradas de más de una forma, haciéndolo sentir mareado y lleno de hormigueos por el cuerpo. Había una resolución en la mirada estudiosa y concentrada, oculta celosamente en los bolsillos de su abrigo café dentro de una cajilla de terciopelo rojo._

_Porque había tomado la resolución de dar un paso más hacia Kagura y demostrarle que el amor que sentía por ella era auténtico. Y que su compromiso con ella iba más allá de las pasiones que había desatado en él._

_Porque deseaba pasar con ella todos y cada uno de los días de su vida. Quería hacerla su esposa._

―_Así que aquí estás, Hitomi._

_Aquella voz lo distrajo por unos momentos de sus quehaceres, mientras despegaba un ojo del texto que leía y lo dirigía hacia la puerta de la cocina. No tenía qué prestar senda atención en la persona que se encontraba ahí para saber que se trataba de su hermano, vestido en un caro traje Armani y viéndole con ese complejo de superioridad que atribuía totalmente a sus ya fallecidos padres._

―_Naraku. ―El saludo seco y desinteresado en su hermano._

_Él volvió a sus actividades, pero Naraku no se movió del umbral de la puerta de la cocina ni un ápice. Podía sentir la mirada fuerte y maliciosa del mayor sobre su nuca, como si esperara que ocurriera cualquier cosa._

―_¿Qué? ¿No me vas a felicitar?_

―_¿Y eso por qué? ―Realmente nada de lo que tuviera qué ver con Naraku le interesaba en lo absoluto._

―_Por lo de Kagura. ―Y entonces supo que Naraku lo tenía donde quería, porque al momento de escuchar el nombre de su amada, despegó el rostro de su libro y lo enfocó en la mirada interesante y llena de maldad del hermano mayor. Aunque de mayor solo tuviera algunos minutos de diferencia. Al sentir la mirada curiosa del gemelo menor, Naraku fingió sorpresa y un rostro apenado, igual que lo fue su lastimero y molesto tono―. Oh, ¿pero no te lo dijo?_

―_¿D-decirme qué?_

―_Tu querida pretendida está embarazada. De mí. Y por eso voy a casarme con ella»._

.

Y la sensación de sentirse derrumbado fue igual de fuerte que al momento de evocar aquello que parecía un recuerdo en su cabeza, y sintió la misma desolación de entonces. Las lágrimas amenazaron con agolparse en sus ojos, pero fue lo suficientemente fuerte para contener aquellas emociones y se mantuvo compuesto mientras la pequeña discusión en el automóvil bajaba de intensidad y todo volvía al silencio inicial.

Hasta que él se atrevió a decir algo.

―Te casaste con Naraku. ―Aquello no era una pregunta, pero sí un recordatorio del por qué se había ido del país durante tanto tiempo; un reproche dolido y amargo que no permitió que Hitomi pudiese seguir viendo los ojos avergonzados color granate de Kagura, quien ocultó su rostro detrás de su abanico y maldijo mentalmente su puñetera suerte.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo 3.**

* * *

_**PS.**_ Hola de nuevo :D aquí le traigo el capítulo 3 a mi estimadísima Agatha Romaniev :D este capítulo tiene mucha más información, muchas cosas nuevas que creo que encontrarán interesantes. Especialmente porque les informo que el fanfic no tendrá muchos capítulos, cuando mucho unos 12 o algo así. Primero porque pienso que el fanfic debe tomarse su tiempo, pero también pienso que entre más lo alargue, más difícil será de terminarlo. Y eso es porque no pienso retrasarme tanto con Hitomi descubriendo nimiedades, sino que quiero que vayan viendo la magnitud de todo. No se preocupen, que Naraku va a aparecer. Pero ténganle paciencia, porque nuestra araña favorita hará una entrada estelar X3 por el momento, ya se los presenté, ya vieron que rollo con él :P

Espero no demorarme tanto con el próximo capítulo X3 dependerá de qué tan atascada esté de trabajo X3 mientras tanto, espero que este capítulo haya cumplido sus expectativas :3

Nos estamos leyendo :D

**_Onmi._**


	4. Niños

**Disclaimer:** _Inuyasha, Sengoku O Togi Zoushi_ es propiedad intelectual de _Rumiko Takahashi_.

* * *

**Kagura**

**por Onmyuji**

* * *

**4.**

* * *

El lugar que recordaba como si fuera ayer, se había convertido en un lugar ajeno, muy distinto, pero vagamente familiar. Estaba recubierto con un decorado sencillo y minimalista, muebles a tonos negros y paredes blancas, totalmente blancas. Era un espacio moderno que no recordaba haber visto antes y que se le antojaba terriblemente disímil a los días anteriores. Incluido ese enorme librero de caoba tapizado de libros viejos, viejos como la historia misma, que antes estaba a lado del diván en la ventana que llevaba al jardín.

Ya no era hogareño.

―Te pareces mucho al viejo.

Se había quedado solo finalmente, luego de horas en las que Yura llegó de visita e insistió en quedarse junto a él para ponerse al corriente de todas las cosas que se perdieron, pero Byakuya, de alguna forma, logró sacarla de la casa. Después de eso, y con la promesa de una plática pendiente, Hitomi se había dedicado a merodear por la casa en silencio, hasta llegar a la sala más desorientado que nunca.

No se escuchaba un solo ruido en toda la estructura, por lo que asumió que estaba solo. Mal calculado por cierto, cuando aquella voz lo distrajo de su mente, que aún vagaba en los acontecimientos de esa mañana en el automóvil.

Ya se encontraba en uno de los sofás de piel oscura cuando fue llamado, así que se giró en dirección a la voz, encontrando justo en el pasillo que daba a salida de la sala de estar, a un chiquillo de cabellos albinos, largos y alborotados, observándolo con cautela y perspicacia. Hitomi lo observó atentamente. _«Seguro él es-...»_

―¿El viejo? ―Reflexionó unos breves instantes antes de continuar hablando―. Oh. Te refieres a _él_.

―¡Ja! ―El albino se río con total sarcasmo ante el comentario, aunque en esos momentos nada tenía de sentido para él. Pero por alguna razón, tuvo la fuerza inherente de prestar más atención al niño―. No creo que le haga gracia saber que estás aquí. Nunca habla de ti.

―¿Eso debería preocuparme?

―Igual da, el viejo odia a todo el mundo, ―explicó al enfurruñarse, mientras se recargaba en una de las columnas que sostenían lo que era el segundo piso de la gran casa con los brazos cruzados, antes de susurrar, aún audible a sus oídos―, _igual que yo_.

Luego de eso, hubo un pequeño silencio que a él, personalmente, le pareció muy incómodo. El niño no le quitaba los ojos de encima y él no tenía dónde esconderse. Entonces el chiquillo hizo una pregunta, como para romper el hielo.

―¿Cómo te llamas?

―Hitomi. ―Hubo una pequeña pausa en la que el niño albino saltó sobre el sillón para sentarse junto a él. Observándolo con más detalle, Hitomi se percató de que el niño tenía el mismo gesto adusto que podía hacer él al observarse en el espejo, pero aún tenía todas esas marcas de la infancia que eventualmente desaparecerían. No quedaba duda que era la viva imagen de su hermano... _y de él_―. ¿Y tú cómo te llamas?

El aludido se cruzó de brazos mientras observaba al hombre, ceñudo. Y luego con voz plana, luego de un pequeño silencio para causar expectativa, habló―. Yo soy Hakudoushi. Y ella, ―apuntó hacia el fondo, sentada viendo hacia la ventana, inmóvil, una niña albina igual que él, a la que no había descubierto hasta esos momentos―, mi hermana Kanna.

Hakudoushi era un niño demasiado adulto para su edad. Y le daba la impresión de que Kanna también.

El único problema era que la niña nunca hablaba. Se sentaba en una silla observando el jardín, sin moverse, durante horas. A Hitomi le recordaba mucho a las muñequitas del Hinamitsuri, solo que ella era completamente blanca.

Su hermano era harina de otro costal. Era irreverente, tenía la boca más sucia que un marinero y alardeaba de que odiaba a todos y todo. Aunque Hitomi casi no se lo creía, porque al verlo interactuar con su hermana, parecía una persona casi completamente diferente, sin dejar esa rebeldía propia de la pre pubertad.

Tampoco podía descartar que eso se debiera a que eran hijos de ella.

De Kagura.

Hablando de ella, la mujer de cabellos azabaches y mirada carmesí, rebelde como el viento y con una lengua tan filosa como sincera, le evitó durante lo que pareció la semana más corta de su vida. Fue tanto, que no precisó tenerla cerca para que ese sentido de pertenencia volviera poco a poco a su vida.

Y todo fue por esos niños.

De pronto, su tiempo fue consumido por las preguntas de un Hakudoushi genuinamente curioso, preguntando detalles de cosas diversas, desde las que recordaba hasta las que no. Durante sus conversaciones con el albino, solía tener flashazos de cosas que no pensaba que podía haber hecho, caminos intrépidos entre calles de una ciudad distinta, gente con piel de color, niños, muchos niños.

Sintió que Sango, antes de darlo de alta, había tenido razón y sólo había que darle un poco de tiempo a sus recuerdos para que se acomodaran en su lugar.

Otra parte de su tiempo fue consumida por tratar de entender a la pequeña Kanna, que en dos ocasiones giró su rostro y le observó, con la mirada apagada, pero chisporroteando interés. Igual que su hermano gemelo.

Por la mañana, madre, hijos y él, se sentaban a la mesa a tener el almuerzo, antes de que la mujer de cabellos azabaches literalmente volara de la mesa después de tomar una taza de café, sin mediar una sola palabra, sin responder uno solo de los insultos de su hijo varón y luego de alborotar el cabello platinado de su hija.

Luego era un día completo los gemelos. Y más pronto que tarde, pensó que sería difícil despegarse de ese par, cuando el tiempo llegara (o cuando el aparentemente desaparecido padre, regresara).

Mientras tanto, se contentaba con saber que los niños se habían apegado a él más rápido de lo esperado. Porque lo que se había pensado como la tarea más imposible de su vida: el tener que convivir con los hijos de la mujer que más amó en su vida, se convirtió en su actividad favorita.

¿Realmente se había marchado del país sólo porque Kagura había quedado embarazada de esos dos niños? ¡Eso era tan poco y tan estúpido! Aún pudo quedarse a mostrarle apoyo y estar cerca de ella y sus sobrinos; quizás ser más para ella que el simple hermano de su esposo. Y aún así, ser su amante poco le habría importado.

¿O es que había algo más?

Y no pudo evitar imaginar que, si él hubiese sido el hombre que Kagura hubiese elegido, esos dos serían los hijos que alguna vez añoró con ella.

―¡Estoy harta de ti y tus insultos! ¡Soy tu madre! ―Se había escondido detrás de uno de los muros de la cocina cuando escuchó los gritos de una titánica pelea muy cerca de él, esa mañana. Asomándose, rogando por todos los cielos que nadie lo hubiese notado, se mantuvo muy cerca del umbral de la puerta y vio, a Kagura y Hakudoushi en una postura claramente indicaba que ahí se suscitaba una confrontación, mientras Kanna permanecía sentada en la mesa, tomando cereal.

―¿Esperas que me porte como tu hijo cuando no te portas como mi madre, Kagura? Hitomi es mejor padre que el viejo. Y que _tú_. ―Y ahora que lo pensaba bien, nunca había visto a Kagura como el tipo de mujer a la que le gustan los niños. Pero estos eran sus hijos, y fuera de lo que había visto en su interacción con ellos, su rebeldía y mañas, seguramente aprendidas de los padres, los niños eran dulces, dentro de lo posible.

¿Kagura no quería a sus hijos? Era lo primero que se le ocurría que pasaba con esa familia. Pero... ¿y Naraku?

―¡Basta con eso! ¿Qué dirá _tu padre_ cuando sepa la forma en que te expresas delante de su hermano, tú tío? ¿Qué crees que hará cuando sepa lo que estás diciendo de ellos dos? ¡Te cortará la maldita lengua!

Hitomi sintió un vacío en el fondo de su estómago ante la amenaza. ¿Sería que Naraku era tan cruel como para amedrentar a sus hijos de manera tan violenta? ¿Era que esa casa, siempre llena de excesos, aún en su más tierna infancia, se había convertido en un verdadero infierno, donde los abusos eran el pan de cada día?

¿Qué clase de vida les estaban dando a esos dos niños?

Desde su pseudo escondite, Hitomi podía notar claramente que la cara de Hakudoushi era amarga y llena de asco mientras se encogía sobre sí mismo antes de hablar―. Tsk, está bien... _mamá_.

Tuvo qué ocultarse de nuevo, así como alejarse de la cocina, fingiendo que no había escuchado nada. Porque la forma en que Hakudoushi se refería a Kagura, había sido repugnante y forzada; no tenía que ser adivino para saber cómo serían las muecas de disgusto amargo y asco en los rostros de madre e hijo al llamar a Kagura de esa forma.

Y sólo ahí fue que fue consciente de que la vida había sido muy injusta con esos niños.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo 4.**

* * *

**PS.** Me tardé en actualizar. Pero es que entre cosas varias (trabajos, fics varios, vida personal, etc.), me quise tomar el tiempo para dejar decente este capítulo, donde por fin hablo de Hakudoushi y Kanna. Creo que ha sido de mis capítulos preferidos, hablar de estos dos y su relación con Hitomi y cómo este les va tomando cariño. Y sí, yo sé, el padre desobligado dónde carajos está. Pues... digamos que Naraku aparecerá en el próximo capítulo :P

De hecho, como adelanto, el próximo capítulo se titula _**Amor fraternal**_, y como adelanto, les menciono que hablará de los hermanos Hitomi, Byakuya y Naraku. Y quién sabe :P tal vez encuentren algo interesante en el próximo capítulo.

Me he estado tomando mi tiempo porque es una historia delicada que requiere atención y cuidado a los detalles, pero agradezco muchísimo que te esté gustando, Agatha :D me esfuerzo muchísimo por dejar este fanfic con la calidad y el nivel que te mereces, tú, que eres tan excelente fanficker y que te admiro muchísimo (y sí, lo digo en cada capítulo y no me pueden detener de hacerlo o.ó!)

En fin, espero leerles en el próximo capítulo :D

_**Onmi.**_


	5. Amor fraternal

**Disclaimer:** _Inuyasha, Sengoku O Togi Zoushi_ es propiedad intelectual de _Rumiko Takahashi_.

* * *

**Kagura**

**por Onmyuji**

* * *

**5.**

* * *

_«Estaba tan oscuro que casi no se veía nada._

_Sus ojos tenían dificultades para enfocar gracias a las lágrimas que se le acumulaban. Sentía las manos húmedas y un cuerpo tibio frente a él; podía sentir esa pequeña fuente de calor a la altura de sus rodillas, parte de su cuerpo más cercana a la del otro ser._

_Sintió una desesperación naciendo en su garganta y un sollozo ahogado que salió como un gemido lastimero. No recordaba absolutamente nada de lo que había hecho en las últimas diez horas, y no estaba seguro de que quisiera recordar absolutamente nada._

_De repente, escuchó el sonido de pasos aproximándose a su lugar, luego una puerta moviéndose en una interminable lucha por abrirse. Buscó alguna fuente de luz en los alrededores, misma que recibió cuando aquella barrera que mantenía a un tercero lejos de su persona bañada en penumbra, cedía._

_Luego un cuerpo se detuvo en el umbral de la puerta y al girar su rostro en aquella dirección, reconoció claramente la silueta de su hermano más joven, Byakuya._

—_Hitomi. —Sus ojos tardaron un poco en acostumbrarse a la luz, lo que provocó que se tallara las manos y se sacara las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. Entonces notó que la expresión en el rostro de Byakuya estaba llena de terror y desolación—. ¿Qué hiciste?_

_Y sin entender muy bien lo que su hermano quería decir, bajó su mirada hacia abajo y notó que sus manos estaban llenas de sangre.»_

_._

—Oh, querido. ¿Pero estás seguro que no quieres que arregle tu cabello? De verdad, luce desastroso. —Insistió por enésima vez la mujer de cortos cabellos azabaches mientras untaba mermelada en una tostada, escudriñando cuidadosamente a Hitomi, quien hasta ese momento se había dedicado a mantener a Kanna concentrada en su desayuno, sin haber tocado el suyo primero.

—Realmente estoy muy seguro. Pero te llamaré cuando quiera un cambio de estilo. —Le sonrió amablemente Hitomi, sin dedicarle siquiera una mirada por el rabillo del ojo. Frente a él, Yura se cruzó de brazos mientras recibía otra negativa de su cuñado y se enfurruñó en sí misma, aduciendo a que era incapaz de entender a los hombres como él.

Justo a su lado, Byakuya observaba al hermano mayor atender con alegría a los comentarios de sus sobrinos y tuvo una extraña sensación en el fondo del cuerpo. Realmente esperaba que su hermano no tuviera que regresar nunca a Japón; pero era algo que no se atrevía a comentarle a nadie. Ni siquiera al mismo Hitomi.

.

_«—¿Vas a estar bien? Si se entera de que me has ayudado, estarás en problemas. —Byakuya podía sentir la mirada llena de angustia en esos ojos castaños directo en su persona. Y cuando alzó la vista del billete del avión, supo que le causaba esa nauseabunda sensación en la base del estómago por ser el rostro idéntico al del frívolo y manipulador hermano gemelo._

_Las manos le temblaban mientras sopesaba las palabras del mayor, pero entonces le tendió el billete y, sin mirarle a la cara, habló—. Preocúpate por ti antes de que todas las sospechas te apunten._

—_Pero no quiero irme._

_Aquellas palabras le dejaron un eco profundo y vacío que resonaría en su interior por años. Eran las palabras de una persona que auténticamente amaba el lugar al que pertenecía. Y todo esto le había arrebatado sus sueños e ilusiones. La oportunidad de estar con la persona que amaba (pero que ahora estaba embarazada de su hermano gemelo) o de ejercer apasionadamente su profesión, cerca de ella._

—_La mujer que amas no te va a ver, Hitomi. Está embarazada y próxima a casarse con Naraku. Y él... —Ni siquiera quería pensar en las posibilidades, pero viendo el rostro herido de Hitomi, supo que debía continuar—. Naraku te va a dar caza. ¿Es realmente lo que deseas?_

_No hubo más mediación de palabras, no hubo una larga despedida, tampoco palabras bonitas. Simplemente una mirada de angustia y resignación mientras Hitomi daba la vuelta con una pequeña maleta _

—_Lo único que deseo... es estar lejos del hombre que me quitó todo lo que añoraba en esta vida._

—_Buen viaje. Vete. Olvida lo que pasó con Kikyou. Danos por muertos. Y no regreses.»_

_._

Y sin embargo, contra todo lo que pudo haber previsto, Yura se había puesto en contacto con él. _«Por el bien de Kagura»_, había dicho. Pero tenía la sensación de que las cosas no eran sólo por Kagura. Conociendo bien a su esposa y su cercanía a su hermano mayor, seguro esto tenía que ver con...

—¡Hitomi! ¡Qué sorpresa verte! —Todos en la mesa detuvieron el almuerzo para dirigir una larga mirada al dueño de aquella voz.

Ahí, en la entrada del fastuoso comedor, apareció Naraku enfundado en un lujoso traje Armani. Acompañado de dos de sus mejores y más corpulentos hombres que le custodiaban muy de cerca. Sonrisa sardónica en el rostro. Recordaba a uno de esos viejos hombres de negocios que miran a través de su experiencia en los años, que todo tienen bajo control.

Ese era el mayor de los Kagewaki.

—Naraku. —Fue el llano y poco emocional saludo que Hitomi pudo encontrar para responder a ese abrupto despliegue de majestuosidad de su hermano gemelo, que caminó con emoción rodeando toda la mesa y pasó a todos (excepto por Kagura, a quien llegó y beso en los labios justo delante de él; y a Kanna, a quien le acarició despacio el cabello) antes de darle una buena palmada en la espalda a su hermano.

—Ha sido una fortuna que Yura supo exactamente donde localizarte, ¿no crees? —Byakuya pudo escuchar a su esposa soltar una suave risilla cantarina, que haría un fútil intento de romper con la tensión del comedor.

—No sé por qué no me sorprende. —Fue la insensible respuesta del otro gemelo.

Viéndolos tan juntos y tan cerca, a primera vista, daba la impresión de que Hitomi y Naraku eran dos gotas de agua, irreconocibles el uno del otro. Pero cuando se trataba de la familia y se les miraba con más atención (y más de cerca) uno podía notar claramente que diferían físicamente el uno del otro.

No era solamente cuestión de gustos en la ropa (siendo Naraku más ostentoso usando caros trajes de hombre de negocios y Hitomi ropa más modesta y propia de un médico), sino en las facciones. Hitomi claramente se veía más cansado, con el peso de cientos de pacientes, enfermedades y pérdidas en el hospital; a diferencia de Naraku, que parecía recién salido de un salón de belleza.

—¿Qué te ha parecido mi casa? ¿Mi familia, mis _adorables_ hijos?

—Tsk, adorables. Sí, cómo no.

—¡Hakudoushi! —Kagura trataría de reprenderlo en voz baja, pero para entonces el niño ya se había mosqueado solo.

—En realidad tienes una familia hermosa. Y una agradable casa. —A estas alturas, lo mejor era moverse con cuidado, ahora que Naraku finalmente, luego de tres largas semanas, se había presentado ante él, en una situación tan cotidiana como el almuerzo.

—_Querido_, ¿vas a almorzar con nosotros? —Se notaba que Kagura, desde su lugar, se revolvía incómoda y disgustada al hablarle de esa forma a su esposo, lo cual provocó que Hitomi se sintiera aún más incómodo con su gemelo alrededor.

—Cierra la boca, Kagura. —Y entonces quedó pasmado al notar con cuento veneno y autoridad le hablaba Naraku a la madre de sus hijos; como si renegara de ella, como si fuera una suerte de amo y señor, no un marido. Pudo ver por el rabillo del ojo que Kagura se encogía indignada por su estúpida muestra de cortesía—. Pero dime, hermano. ¿Has estado bien? ¿Te han hecho sentir como en casa?

—Lo hicieron. Gracias.

—Entonces, ¿no te importa dejar tu almuerzo acompañarme un momento y charlar a solas? —De pronto, todas las miradas estaban enfocadas en el par de gemelos, específicamente, en la respuesta del menor.

—Seguro, ¿por qué no? —Acto seguido se disculpó, retirándose de la mesa, y siguiendo a Naraku por todo el contorno de la mesa, salieron finalmente del comedor, mientras el resto, en silencio, continuaba sus alimentos. Sus dos escoltas se quedaron en el comedor de igual forma.

El camino que siguió Naraku lo llevó a una fuerte puerta de roble que nunca había visto en las casi tres semanas que tenía viviendo ahí. Parecía oculta de cualquier ojo curioso y cuando Naraku abrió la puerta, encontró una habitación espaciosa y llena de libros en un estante (recordaba ese estante de otras épocas) y claramente supo que le había llevado hasta su estudio personal.

Rodeo el escritorio y se sentó en el enorme sofá de piel, mirándolo con terrible interés.

Odiaba sentirse tan escudriñado por su propio hermano.

—Y dime, ¿Qué tal Ghana?

—La verdad, mi tiempo ahí fue maravilloso. Realmente echo de menos África. —El rostro de Naraku se contrajo en asco y repudio, antes de hablar

—¿Tan solo tienes tres semanas aquí después de diez años y ya quieres volverte por dónde viniste? ¿Es así como agradeces el trato que mi familia te ha dado desde que regresaste? —Hitomi se encogió de hombros mientras lo escuchaba hablar—. ¿Acaso quieres estar lejos de tu familia? ¿Rodeado de gente de color sucia muriéndose en las calles, apestando a muerte, contagiando todo y a todos?

Realmente Naraku no tenía por qué expresarse de esa forma tan despectiva de esas personas; personas que le habían dado amor y apoyo incondicional a lo largo de los diez años que estuvo fuera de Japón. Esas personas eran más familia (y lo hacían sentir más en familia) que la gente con quien compartía lazos de sangre.

—No-... no entiendo por qué me has llamado para volver. ¿Qué es lo que quieres de mí, Naraku?

Naraku soltó una risa seca y corta, antes de contestar—. ¿Que no te dijo Yura cuando te localizó? Necesito que atiendas a _mi esposa_.

—Creí que le pagabas caros especialistas de todo el mundo para que pudieran atenderla. —Naraku entrelazó sus dedos mientras apoyaba los codos en su escritorio y le miró, estudiando cuidadosamente su reacción.

—Sucede que nadie en el mundo conoce la enfermedad de _mi esposa_ y sus particularidades mejor que tú.

Hitomi detestaba la forma en que Naraku hacía énfasis en aclarar que Kagura era su esposa. Como si no le quedara claro todavía—. ¿Eso es todo?

—En realidad, no. —Y entonces Naraku se levantó de su lujoso sofá. El gran ventanal a su espalda proveía una gran cantidad de luz, que opacaron todas las facciones de su rostro y resaltaron su silueta. Visto de esa forma, Naraku realmente se veía imponente y peligroso, cosa que se reflejó con sus palabras mordaces y graves a continuación—. Pero no quisiera hacer esto por la mala. Ya sabes, eres familia, eres mi hermano. No existe nadie que me conozca mejor que tú.

_«Como si eso te hubiese importado alguna vez.»_ Pensó Hitomi con desesperación, tratando de encontrar la forma de zafarse de eso tan pronto como le fuera posible.

Algo le daba muy mala espina en todo esto.

—Pero... me temo que si esperas ser atendido amablemente sólo por ser familia, te equivocas. Y si tú te niegas a atender a Kagura, me temo que tendré qué entregarte a las autoridades.

¿Autoridades? ¿Por qué habrían de mandarlo ante las autoridades? Él no había cometido ninguna clase de crimen, por mucho que sus pensamientos quisieran engañarlo de eso.

_«Hitomi. ¿Qué hiciste?» _Y se miró las manos con angustia, jurando que las había visto manchadas de sangre.

Daba un par de pasos atrás, tratando vanamente de alejarse de Naraku, cuando sintió que chocaba contra otro cuerpo. Y entonces Hitomi volvió en sí mismo, recordando dónde y con quién estaba, para posteriormente ver a Byakuya apareciendo en el estudio y avanzando hacia el mayor de los tres.

—Naraku, ya basta.

—Byakuya, recuerdo claramente que pedí que nadie nos interrumpiera.

—Yo me encargaré de que Hitomi atienda a Kagura, pero deja las amenazas.

—Byakuya...

—Sólo... sólo deja que yo me encargue de esto, ¿sí?

—Entonces cuento contigo, Byakuya. Confío en que podrás convencer a Hitomi antes de que tome cartas en el asunto. —Y diciendo esto, Byakuya tomó al de en medio por el brazo y lo jaló fuera del estudio, dejando a Naraku finalmente solo y a ellos, a salvo de sus planes. Por el momento.

* * *

—¿Qué demonios estás pensando, Hitomi? ¿Realmente quieres que te mate? —Lejos del oído agudo de Naraku, Byakuya y Hitomi huyeron al jardín, donde Byakuya tomó a su hermano por la ropa y lo zarandeó, desesperado.

Hitomi parecía ofuscado por todo lo que estaba pasando, pero no se dejó amedrentar así nada más—. ¿Sólo porque me negué a atender a Kagura?

—Oh, pero tendrás qué atenderla, hermano. Porque tu amada mujer se puede morir sino y Naraku ahora seguramente sabe cómo es tu relación con _sus hijos_ y ellos también pueden correr peligro. —La sola idea de pensar que Hakudoushi y Kanna pudieran correr peligro le provocaba un hueco en el estómago.

Ese par ya tenía una vida lo suficientemente difícil y una tumultuosa relación con su madre, como para que su padre pudiera atentar o siquiera considerar hacerle daño a esos inocentes niños. ¿Realmente estaba dispuesto a cargar en su espalda la vida de dos pequeños inocentes?

—... y no sólo su vida corre peligro, sino la tuya también. Naraku no te ha perdonado lo de Kikyou todavía, Hitomi. ¿No te das cuenta de que estoy tratando de protegerte? —Y entonces el nombre resonó con fuerza en su cabeza.

—¿Kikyou?

¿Por qué ese nombre de pronto era tan recurrente en su mente? Y de pronto fue tan claro como el agua.

Kikyou era el nombre de esa muchacha que asistía al hospital en que laboraba y con la que Naraku se encaprichó hace muchos años. Demás está mencionar que por la diferencia de edad, ella jamás le prestó atención, pero Naraku desarrollo una suerte de obsesión y devoción enfermiza con ella, al punto en que él mismo llegó a pensar que realmente la amaba.

Estaba convencido de que una relación así no podía funcionar.

Ciertamente, Kikyou era hermosa, inteligente. Era simplemente brillante, perfecta. No había quién no se enamorase de ella. Y todos los internos en el hospital caían rendidos a una incipiente estudiante y futura colega que no parecía inmutarse ante el exceso de atención. El problema es que había enamorado a la persona incorrecta.

El hecho de que no pudo obtener más información ni de Byakuya ni de sus propios recuerdos comenzaba a preocuparle. Pero tuvo la ilusa idea de que sometiéndose a Naraku y sus deseos, podría obtener más información al respecto.

—Está bien, atenderé a Kagura.

No imaginó que ese sería, esencialmente, el problema.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo 5.**

* * *

**PS.** Dios mío. Me tardé muchísimo en escribir este capítulo x.x de hecho, me siento bien sinvergüenza porque me tomó un año y dos meses escribir este capítulo y publicarlo x.x y sé que no tengo perdón y que andaba medio de parranda(?) pero todo es por un bien mayor, creo yo x3

Ciertamente que me sentía atrapada en un callejón sin salida cuando comencé a escribir esto. Pero luego de dejar pasar un año (en el cual atravesé un periodo muy difícil del que recién me estoy recuperando), las ideas han madurado y he encontrado la manera indicada para continuar esto sin dejar nada y que no se me escape ningún detalle de todo lo que quiero abordar y comentar. Sé que probablemente pueda ser una razón tonta x.x pero para mí es muy válida después del espantoso bloqueo de escritor que me atacó X3

Agatha, mil perdones por el retraso TOT pero espero que este capítulo cumpla tus expectativas x3, especialmente porque Naraku ya apareció y me interesa muchísimo saber como lo estoy manejando X3 si bien es cierto que abusé un poco del OoC con Byakuya (esa impresión tengo, al menos), creo que al fin se empieza a entender algo (o eso creo yo xD). Y por lo de que me tarde un montón más publicando el próximo capítulo, _worry not_, ya tengo el capítul :3 así que solamente me falta aplicarles edición y empezar a publicar :D

Nos leemos muy pronto x3!

**Onmi.**


	6. Mal agüero

**Disclaimer:** _Inuyasha, Sengoku O Togi Zoushi_ es propiedad intelectual de _Rumiko Takahashi_.

* * *

**Kagura**

**por Onmyuji**

* * *

**6.**

* * *

—¡Doctor!

Salía de la panadería Antendo en Shibuya cuando sintió que era llamado y buscó entre la gente el origen de la voz, encontrando a unos dos metros de su lugar, a una sonriente castaña que rápidamente se acercaba a él, reconociéndola al instante.

—¡Oh, Sango! —Saludó él, tratando de parecer correcto y amable, pero la castaña inmediatamente se lanzó contra él, dándole un abrazo que lo dejó tremendamente aturdido—. Es un gusto volver a verte.

—¿Cómo ha estado? ¡Le pedí que tomara chequeos de rutina por lo menos un par de meses y no lo he visto desde el mes pasado que salió del hospital! —Ella se mostró visiblemente indignada por su descuido, pero luego sonrió para que él no se sintiera presionado por contestar.

—He estado bien, gracias. Adaptándome _de nuevo_ a Japón. —Estaba demasiado embotado con la rapidez con que ella lo había abordado como para responder con más efusividad.

—¿Y qué tal va esa memoria? —Ella se tocó la cabeza, haciendo énfasis, sin perder el ánimo. Hitomi sonrió mientras la veía comportarse con tanta alegría, cual si fuera una muchachita y no una adulta hecha y derecha.

—Mejor, ciertamente. Poco a poco han estado regresando algunas memorias a mi cabeza. Pero estoy seguro de que aún no son todas. —El rostro de Sango dibujó una sonrisa más calmada, propia de un médico.

—¡Hitomi! —Sango y Hitomi giraron hacia la salida de la panadería, donde un par de niños albinos, tomados de las manos, lo miraban expectantes. Era el niño, fácilmente identificable como Hakudoushi, quien había hablado—. ¡Queremos ir al parque que está a la vuelta! —No era una petición, era un niño que no estaba acostumbrado a pedir nada, sino exigir.

—Adelántate y lleva a Kanna, con cuidado. Los alcanzo en un momento. —Hitomi sonrió con paciencia, mientras Hakudoushi soltaba un respiro fastidiado y luego tomaba camino hacia la esquina, hablando entre regaños a su hermana, que se veía nerviosa.

Luego se volvió a Sango, que le miraba con sonrisa en la cara.

—¿Sus hijos?

—Oh, no. Son mis sobrinos. Yo no soy casado. Ni tengo hijos. —Corrigió él al instante, revolviéndose incómodo con las posibilidades.

Aquellas que había tanteado antes y que se le antojaban nostálgicas y dolorosas.

—Vaya. Imaginaba que le gustaban los niños; lo he visto tratar con ellos antes, por eso no me sorprendió. Disculpe si eso lo incomoda. Yo... lo decía por Kohaku y el trato que recibió de usted cuando estuvo en el hospital. —Añadió ella, avergonzada por el error cometido para con los niños.

—Está bien, Sango, no tienes qué preocuparte por eso. He recibido esa clase de comentarios más seguido de lo que te puedes imaginar en el último mes. —Explicó él, tratando de restarle importancia al asunto.

Pero las palabras de la castaña seguían titilando en su cabeza, como si se tratara de una señal de alarma que conscientemente trató de ignorar sin mucho éxito.

Así que para tratar de desviar su atención del tema de los hijos (especialmente de esos que podían ser suyos, pero no lo eran), cambio de tema—. Y hablando de Kohaku, ¿Qué tal est-...?

—¡Sango! —Ahora fue turno de Sango de ser llamada. Y mientras ambos atendían el llamado de una voz claramente femenina, que poco a poco tomaba forma y se acercaba a ellos, Hitomi comenzó a palidecer.

La misma piel. El mismo cabello. Mismos ojos. Fue en ese momento que cayó en la cuenta.

—¡Kagome! –Pero para entonces, Hitomi ya no escuchaba. Tenía la sensación de que algo andaba terriblemente mal en todo eso. Y tuvo la certeza de que algo malo estaba por suceder en cualquier momento. Especialmente ahora que _ella_ aparecía ante sus ojos, _como si no debiera estar ahí_.

—Perdón por llegar tarde. La cita con la florista tomó más tiempo del que tenía contemplado. —Se disculpó la azabache recién llegada mientras se inclinaba sobre su sitio, apoyando las manos sobre sus rodillas para tomar un poco de aire.

—Está bien, yo también acabo de llegar. Oh, pero no quiero ser grosera; Kagome, te presento al doctor Kagewaki Hitomi. Mi paciente del que te conté, el que atendió a Kohaku cuando pequeño. —La aludida levantó la cabeza a forma de reconocimiento de esa información y con una sonrisa fresca y amable, le saludó—. Doctor, ella es mi amiga Higurashi-... —Y él devolvió el gesto, cada vez más nervioso.

—¿Kikyou? —Se sintió sumamente angustiado por haber soltado aquello de manera tan súbita, pero el recuerdo del nombre de su estudiante, tan mencionado e insistente en su vida y la de su familia (aparentemente como si se tratara de una especie de vínculo que mantenía atado todo lo que querían bloquear de su memoria) lo estaba angustiando.

La aludida respingó al ser llamada de esa forma—. No, Kagome. Lo siento, pero debe de estarme confundiendo con Kikyou, mi hermana. Era mayor que yo, pero nos confundían mucho. Decían que éramos idénticas a pesar de la diferencia de edad. —La sonrisa de ella se tornó triste.

—Oh, así que eres la hermana pequeña de Kikyou. –Por un momento pensó que era la misma muchacha que repentinamente parecía tener una extraña relación con él y su familia. Luego notó que la muchacha (severamente idéntica a Kikyou, insistía), hablaba en pasado de ella y apuntó—. ¿Decían? —Insistió él, pero por la sonrisa nostálgica de ella, se arrepintió al instante de hacerla.

—Kikyou fue asesinada hace unos diez años, doctor. —La sangre se le heló al instante, temiendo lo que acababan de confirmarle sobre ese raro presentimiento que tenía. Y luego las imágenes, ese recuerdo borroso en su mente, comenzaron a tomar forma.

Sus manos llenas de sangre. Y de fondo a esa nada agradable vista, el cuerpo tibio pero inerte de una mujer de cabellos negros, piel nívea y rostro apacible que él perfectamente reconocía.

Kikyou.

_«Te mataré por haber matado a Kikyou. Y esto es por haber hecho llorar a Kagome.»_

Oh por Dios. Él había matado a Kikyou.

Tratando de no verse tan turbado por aquella epifanía, habló de manera rápida, de forma que lució más avergonzado que angustiado por su descubrimiento—. Oh, lo siento mucho, no debí preguntar.

—Está bien. No hay problema. —Apuntó la joven de cabellos azabaches con una sonrisa, para luego voltear a sus alrededores, como buscando a alguien—. ¡Oh! ¡Inuyasha viene para acá! —Sonrió Kagome más alegre en esta ocasión, mientras señalaba el lugar donde un chico de cabellos plateados, muy llamativo a la vista, se acercaba a su punto de encuentro.

Cuando Hitomi lo vio, pudo reconocerlo. Y sintió miedo por los recuerdos que asaltaban su mente. Por la amenaza hecha que retumbaba en su cabeza insistentemente.

_«Te mataré por haber matado a Kikyou. Y esto es por haber hecho llorar a Kagome.»_

Sólo entonces fue capaz de reconocer que su vida corría peligro en ese lugar. Y tenía que marcharse de inmediato.

—Ha sido un gusto charlar con ustedes, señoritas, pero si me disculpan, mis sobrinos deben estar esperándome y no creo que sea buena idea dejarlos solos mucho tiempo. —Se disculpó él, de manera atropellada, mientras daba pasos lejos de las dos féminas que lo miraron extrañadas.

—Oh, es verdad. —Reconoció Sango. Luego le sonrió—. Espero verlo pronto, Doctor.

—Hasta luego, Sango. Ha sido un gusto, s-señorita Kagome. Adiós. —Y en un instante, puso pies en polvorosa calle arriba, en dirección al parque frente al edificio de la administración y perdiéndose entre el hervidero de gente.

—¡Inuyasha! —Saludó Kagome al recién llegado que no quitaba la vista del sendero que Hitomi había tomado y luego se acercó a él, enlazándose en un abrazo. La azabache, al notar que su ceño estaba fruncido y lucía irritado, apuró a hablar—. ¿Sucede algo?

—¿Qué hacía ese bastardo con ustedes? —Exigió Inuyasha mientras miraba aún más demandante a ambas mujeres, que intercambiaron miradas, confundidas.

—¿Te refieres al Doctor Kagewaki? —Preguntó Sango casualmente.

—¡Ese cabrón era Naraku! —Rebatió el chico, más irritado aún.

—¿Naraku? —Kagome contuvo un gemido lastimero mientras veía rápidamente a Sango, tratando de encontrar una explicación para la declaración de su compañero—. Sango, ¿eso es verdad?

—¿De qué demonios hablas, Inuyasha? Ese era el Doctor Kagewaki Hitomi. Es el mismo que atendió a Kohaku y llevó a cabo su operación a corazón abierto. Tú mismo me acompañaste junto con Miroku a recogerlo el día que el doctor lo dio de alta. ¿No te acuerdas? No seas un bruto. —Explicó Sango mientras se cruzaba de brazos, molesta. El semblante de Inuyasha se relajó, pero aun así se mantuvo en guardia.

Ya haría un mes de que se lo había encontrado en la calle y después de la paliza que le había dado (con amenaza de muerte incluida), esperaba que el tipo al menos no tuviera el descaro de pasearse por la calle así nada más.

_O tal vez..._

Viendo que Kagome se encontraba ya casi temblando entre sus brazos, apuró a hablar, tratando de despreocuparse, relajarla, y sobre todo, tranquilizarse a sí mismo—. Seguro que lo he confundido.

* * *

La bolsa de pan en sus brazos tembló mientras caminaba, volteando ocasionalmente para asegurarse de que nadie lo estaba siguiendo. Al asegurarse de que nadie iba detrás de él, respiró profundo, tratando de calmarse.

Ese encuentro, tan casual como preocupante, estaba llenando su cabeza de preguntas a las que no tenía respuesta, así como recuerdos difusos que no lograba encajar en ningún lado. En su mente se recordaba específicamente el cuerpo muerto de Kikyou tan parecida a la recién conocida Kagome y la voz de Byakuya exigiendo saber que había pasado.

Byakuya.

Él había estado ahí, era él quien lo había encontrado; debía saber algo. Sí, ahora estaba convencido de que nadie más podía darle las respuestas a eso que necesitaba saber.

Tratando de conservarse en calma, sacó un teléfono celular de uno de sus bolsillos y marcó un número, casi distraído.

El tono sonó por unos segundos, antes de que finalmente alguien tomara la llamada.

—_Sí, ¿diga?_ —Era una voz aguda, pero ciertamente no era la voz de la persona a quien necesitaba en esos momentos.

—¡Yura! ¿Este no es el número de Byakuya? —Él mismo se reconoció impaciente.

—_¡Oh, Hitomi, querido! Qué lindo que te atreves a llamar... es una pena que no sea a mí a quien buscas._ —Se sintió ligeramente irritado y decepcionado de no poder comunicarse directamente con su hermano y tener que lidiar con su ahora esposa—. _Sí, este es el número de Byakuya, querido, pero este número es el personal. Y Byakuya ahora no está._

—¿No está? ¿Qué quieres decir con que no está?

—_Pues que no está. Tu hermanito lo mandó de viaje de negocios a Tailandia y no regresará hasta dentro de dos semanas._ —No pudo evitar apretar el teléfono entre sus dedos mientras escuchaba a la mujer hablando del otro lado de la línea.

No le sorprendía. Podía imaginarse que Byakuya y Naraku trabajaran juntos. Naraku era brillante y Byakuya podía ser lo que quisieran, pero tenía esa suerte de actitud de servicio que seguro lo habían acercado a Naraku.

Eso explicaba por qué Naraku nunca estaba, eso explicaba el sorprende crecimiento de la nula fortuna familiar, engrosada por las habilidades del mayor en los negocios

Pero le parecía demasiado inconveniente que Naraku, sin saberlo, se le hubiera adelantado en la jugada—. ¿No tienes un número al que pueda recurrir? —Insistió.

—_Tiene un número exclusivo para su trabajo, _—Hitomi sintió alivio mientras la escuchaba decir aquello—,_... pero ese número es como su línea privada con Naraku y sus clientes. O algo así._

—Es una pena. —Pero aquello lo había dicho solo para sí.

—_Lo es. En fin. Gajes del oficio, supongo._

—Llamaré entonces en otra ocasión.

—_¡Oh, pero querido! Tienes que venir a casa y visitarme, estaré encantada de recibirte._

—Lo consideraré en otro momento. Ahora estoy con _nuestros_ sobrinos.

—_Oh pero, ¿quién prefiere tener que lidiar con un mocoso malhablado y una niña que no reacciona cuando la peinas que venir a visitarme? ¡Solo tú, Hitomi!_ —Respingó ella, un poco divertida.

—Te llamo luego, Yura. Adiós. —Y colgó, dejando que su paciencia con ella finalmente se agotara.

Se acercaba al parque cuando colgó la llamada que sostuvo con Yura. Ahí, pudo ver claramente a Hakudoushi y Kanna sentados en una banca, como desesperados ante su ausencia.

—¿Qué mierda te tomó tanto tiempo, Hitomi? —Hakudoushi se paró de la banca y soltó a Kanna en cuanto lo vio acercarse, mientras ponía las manos en jarra con indignación al verlo acercarse.

—El lenguaje. —Le advirtió Hitomi omitiendo la respuesta a la demanda infantil, mientras caminaba hasta ellos y le alborotaba el cabello albino, haciéndolo sentir incómodo y respingar. Luego volvió a su lugar en la banca y peleó junto con Kanna con el interior de la bolsa de pan que llevaba el adulto.

Así, sentados en una banca del parque a unos metros del edificio de la administración, el par de niños y Hitomi comían pan tibio en silencio.

El viaje de Byakuya era algo que no había previsto en la búsqueda de respuestas, ahora más que nunca necesarias. Advirtió que no le quedaba más remedio que esperar a que su hermano regresara para interrogarlo directamente sobre el asunto. Mientras tanto, no podía hacer otra cosa sino tratar de no pensar en eso y fingir que nada estaba ocurriendo.

Pero era difícil sacar de su cabeza el cuerpo inerte y ensangrentado de Kikyou; de olvidar a la azabache recién conocida hablando con nostalgia de ella. Y al hombre alto que recordó de pronto, que lo asaltó en un callejón y lo amenazó de muerte.

Ahora entendía por qué.

Ojalá Byakuya regresara pronto, su cabeza estaba comenzando a ponerlo aún más inestable.

—Oye Hitomi.

—¿Sí, Haku? —El pequeño se encogió en su lugar con vergüenza al ser llamado de esa forma, pero no rechistó ni hizo queja alguna.

Luego, mientras miraba sus pies fijamente, como si estuviera tomando valor para decir algo, habló—. ¿Por qué te fuiste de Japón tanto tiempo?

Al parecer, la muerte de Kikyou no era el único tema del que tenía mucho en qué pensar. O que responder.

* * *

**Fin del capítulo 6.**

* * *

**PS. **¿Qué pensaron? Que me iba a tardar otro año en publicar este capítulo, pero no X3 De hecho, ya hice un esquema, aproximadamente, de qué tengo planeado para esta historia. Aunque voy a un ritmo muy, muy lento, no pienso dejarla abandonada; Aun tengo un montón de cosas por organizar, pero créanme que apenas estamos llegando a la mitad de la historia O:

Seeep, esto no es ni la mitad, de la historia xD digamos que uno o dos capítulos más y ya lo estaremos, pero recordad que me estoy tomando mi tiempo, quiero pulir toda clase de detalles que puedan presentarse, como por ejemplo, las edades de todo el mundo aquí, que lo he dejado super ambiguo, pero quiero tener la idea, al menos yo misma, sin tener que dejarla en claro en el fic.

Hitomi va a empezar a recordar muchas cosas. Y no sólo él :P, no me queda más que decirles que no le crean a todo el mundo, que no se confíen de todos los recuerdos que ellos tienen. No todo es lo que parece :P

Les agradezco por tomarse la molestia de leer, y espero que, Agatha, estés disfrutando lo que lees xD! Espero traerles, al menos, un capítulo por semana o cada dos, la actualización trataré de hacerla un poco más regular. Pero si en algún momento me tardo más de lo pretendido, ¡No se alarmen! Volveré. Siempre vuelvo xD mi orgullo y honor de escritora no me permite droppear este fic (ni ningún otro xD).

**_Onmi._**


End file.
